Quest for the Flame Ring
by LittleBasebalDevil
Summary: The Summary is Inside, I'm Making Oc story, you are free join if you like. my oc is just a side line with another Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Quest for the Flame Ring**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR this is my first fanfic.**

**Note: This is my first time doing fanfiction so please try to understand me please; my best friend forced me to post this and it's between non-Yaoi and Yaoi, Boy x Girl and Boy x Boy (and it's Weird.)**

**Summary: Dying Will Flames are Slowly Weakening and Fading… and it causing Chaos in the Mafia world the only way to stop the Phenomenon is to find the Flame Ring that will revive the Dying Flames of the Mafia world.**

**Author's Note: I accept OCs so you may pass your OCs Profiles, you may built your own Mafia family or join the Vongola, if you want to have your OC's own Famiglia just give the Mafia Famiglia's Name and Members and their positions, and if you want to join the Vongola's Side Name your OC's Ring and Position.**

**Pairings: OC x OC, (OC) Guardians X Guardians**

**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||00000000000000|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

**OC's Page**

**OC 1:**

_**Hakurei Kagemura **_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Eyes/Color: his left eye is Violet-Purple; his right eye is Temporary Blind.**_

_**Hair/Color/Style: Long / Raven Black / Half pony tailed up, the rest is not tied, and the bangs are covering his right eye.**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Date of Birth: January 2**_

_**Personalities: Calm, Intelligent, Protective, and Reliable. He is willing to carry other's Pain and any other emotions to those he deemed friends and close family. (For ex. Shiro.)**_

_**Clothes/Looks: he wears long sleeve skin tight turtle neck jacket topped with Black overcoat with straps, black Jeans, black fingerless gloves, below knee length black leather boots, a black collar, His Skin is Pale for staying so much inside the Fire Temple his voice is Bland Monotone but has good Voice.**_

_**Past:**__** The last of the Kagemura Clan, He meet Tsunayoshi when the boy was just 5 and he was 9 saving him from his captors, he is the Guardian of the Vongola Shadow Ring and Protector of the Ring of Flame and his Sin of Judgment, Vendice has given him a place of his own the Fire Temple, where man can enter but cannot come out alive, only those who have pure intentions can come out alive and can enter if the can pass a trial if they are strong enough and those who are coming in with evil purpose shall be burned to ashes, not even the ray and Warmth of the great light of the Sky, the sun, he never knows what Friends, warmth and Love Means. His feelings rarely comes in and it happened during his little patrol outside the Fire temple that night he took pity of the Dying boy he found at the side of the Oak tree, the boy is badly injured and he was dying, out of pity he took the boy in Supporting every broken bones until it heals. And in return the boy will be his vessel to the outside world of the Fire Temple. The Boy's Name was Shiro Mokusei.**_

_**Alias: The Shadow Guardian, also known as the Parasitic Guardian.**_

_**Flame: Shadow/Black Flame**_

_**Ring: Shadow = **__An Elusive Shadow that rules both in day and mostly in Night watching Over the Sky behind the Darkness and Light._

_**Companions: Shadow Wolves, Shadow Ravens and Shadow Butterflies.**_

_**Weapons: Mirrors, Shadow Spears and Chains.**_

_**Main Weapon: Shadow Spear**_

_**Specialty: Close combat and Long Range Combat.**_

_**Occupation: Protector of the Flame Ring and the Guardian of Shadows.**_

_**Purpose: Protect the Blazing Ring of Flames by the order of Vendice.**_

_**Weakness: Light**_

**Quotes: "Don't Come Near or you shall be eliminated, Family or not." (Protecting the Flame ring)**

"**Let's see if you can entertain me… Hikari Shonen." (Challenging the Light Guardian)**

**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||000000000000000|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

**Shiro Mokusei**

**Age: 15**

_**Eyes/Color: his Left eye is brilliant Blue and his right eye is Violet-purple (Hakurei's Replaced eyesight)**_

_**Hair/Color/Style: Short/Silver/Spikey**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Date of Birth: January 2**_

_**Personalities: Shy, Silent and Obedient.**_

** The boy who was saved by Hakurei in the middle of the night at the Side of the Oak tree at the top of the hill not far from the fire temple territory., His right eye is damaged and was replaced by Hakurei's right eye, after his life being saved he swore his undying loyalty and willing to help Hakurei out of the Fire Temple even if it means using his body as a Vessel, and in order to defend himself from enemies he gladly accept the Shadow Spear which has the ability to manipulate shadows given by Hakurei himself.**

**Quotes: I don't care even if My Master is using me and My Body, as long as I can help me It doesn't Matter.**

**|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||00000000000000000|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

**OC 2: (This will ring a bell)**

**Touya Tokuchi**

_**Age: 20**_

_**Eyes/Color: Narrow / Hazel**_

_**Hair/Color/Style: Short / Blond / Spikey**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Date of Birth: October 30**_

_**Personalities: Cunning, Serious and Matured, He likes Gambling a lot and Tagged as the Gambling King, he knows how to read people's mind and can analyze any situation and he's very cunning.**_

**Past: He was left under his aunt's care after his father died in an hit and run accident, he was just an infant back then when his father left him, his aunt was a gambler like his father, although his father was gambling hit man, soon he was taken by the Vongola to train him to be stronger like his father.**

_**Alias: The Light Guardian, also the King of Gambling.**_

_**Flame: Light/White Flame**_

_**Ring: Light **_= The frightening light that can see in any trickery with its Cunning Nature and with blinding ferocity to protect on what is dear.

**Companions: Light Foxes, Light Crows, Light Moths**

**Weapons: Cards, Light Rope Dart and Strings**

**Main Weapon: Light Rope Dart**

**Specialty: Mind Games, Long and Close Range combats**

**Occupation: Vongola Guardian**

**Purpose: To Search, Catch and Challenge the Shadow Guardian.**

**Weakness: Darkness**

**Quotes: "Let's have some Fun Shall we, Kage Shonen?" (Challenging the Shadow Guardian)**

"**This is interesting…alright I'll Play." (In Battle)**

**|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||000000000000000000||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

**Story Line**

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

**Tsunayoshi's Childhood 10 years ago**

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

It was rainy night when I and my mom are at home; I was young back then when that fateful night happened, we were preparing to go to bed, when someone was ringing the doorbell, mom went down to answer the door.

"Hai! Coming, Coming." She said.

I waited for mom's return and then Someone busted on me and my mom's room and the masked man grabbed a hold of me and took me somewhere, that's all I remembered at the first night when I was Kidnapped. When the time I wake up I was in my captor's hide out.

"Ey Haku take this kid to the room and watch over her…" the man said…

The said Person Glared at him…but complied, He carried me and Headed to the room…upon reaching the room he placed me in the Bed… (Hakurei was 9 and Tsuna was 4)…the boy named Haku Stayed in the room to guard me, in an Hour I finally woke up from my trance the first one I saw is the boy I presume to be Haku who was leaning on the wall and was closing his eyes…

"Who awe (are) you?..." I asked…

Haku looked at me coldly…

"Why do you want to know?..." He asked coldly…

"E-Eto, Mama said when Tsu-chan see a pewson(Person) that Tsu-chan never met befowe(before) Tsu-chan should ask his name…" she said…

He looked at me for a while…then sighed…

"Just call me Haku…and you are?..." He said…

"My Name is Tsuna…Nice to meet you Hawu (Haku) …" I smiled…

Suddenly my stomach Growled…

"Tsu-Chan is hungwy(hungry) …" I sobbed…

Haku Sighed….

"What do you eat?..." He asked…

"Eh?, Mama lets me eat something soft…" I answered…

He stood up…

"You stay here and don't go anywhere…" He commanded…

I nodded…when Haku returned he Placed the food tray in the table and Gave me some privacy…while I am eating Haku was guarding the door…and…

"Hey, are't you suppose watching that brat?..." the man said…

"Give her some privacy…" Haku said emotionlessly…

"And what if she escape?..." the man retorted…

"How can a Baby jump if he is in the third floor and still inexperienced?..." Haku said darkly behind the door.

"You're matured for 9 years old…" the man said and left, he knew that he shouldn't annoy an experienced 9 years old killer even if it's young…

After few more minutes Haku entered the room and saw me placed the tray on the table… he noticed the water is untouched…

"Why didn't you drink your water?..." he asked darkly…

I drank the water in fright and just sat there…

"What?..." Haku asked annoyed…

"tsu-chan missed mama, papa and nii-chan…" I said…

"Just go to bed…" Haku said…

And I went to bed as I was told…It's midnight and everyone is asleep, I heard someone entered the room.

"Brat wake up." Haku said.

I woke up after he shakes me hard.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"We're leaving; I'll take you away from here." He said

And He picked me up…then he opened the window…and jumped…upon reaching the ground Haku ran to the woods and we disappeared in the darkness…an hour passed by dawn is coming, I stirred and woke up from My sleep, I sat up and saw Haku a few meter away from me, he was sleeping at the tree roots …

"Hawu? (Haku?)…" Tsuna called…

Haku opened his eyes and looked at me…

"What?..."He asked…

"Whe'e (where) awe (are) we?..." I asked…

"In the forest, I took you away from those Bastards…" Haku answered…

Haku stood up and start walking, I came to his side and held his index finger…Haku glanced down at me…he didn't shook my tiny hand away he let it be…that time Haku crossed the river and I was following him…and since my legs are short I can't hold the current much longer and I was swept away…I cried for Haku but he continued to move forward…I looked at his back…I watched how Haku walked at the harsh current of water and as if telling me to do the same, I forced myself to stand up and follow Haku where ever he go…after walking the river we climbed the mountains with the same determination I followed Haku, then we have to jump the ditch, Haku had no problem with it, I nearly fell with my determination on following Haku to get out of the forest gave me courage to pass all the danger ahead, I managed to get on the top without help there I saw Haku waiting for Me…Upon seeing Me, Haku Began to walk again…I wonder what's on his mind he seems to be thinking.

I started to follow him again despite the wound in my knees and hands…we rest at the nearby lake…

"Go take a bath you're so dirty…" Haku said…

I dipped in the water and washed the dirt and dried blood away…it's noon Haku caught two fishes and cooked it and gave me the other…after Lunch we took a nap…2 hours later we woke up and walk again until night has come…we had reached the clearings of the forest…which means we are near…for now we had to sleep…we tuck in for the night…the gentle summer breeze blew at the trees making it rustle gently like a lullaby…the night was long and our journey together will end by tomorrow…before the sun rises we travelled again this time no danger, no cliff, no rivers and no ditches it's all plain, I followed Haku this time I am 5 steps away…the sun is nearly up…

"I can see the exit…" Haku said…

I ran to his side and saw the exit…I held Haku's hand and walked besides him…when we reached the exit.

"We can't find her anywhere…" Dino-nii's voice said…

I heard someone sighed in defeat…

"Let's head back…" He said in a croaky voice trying not to cry…

I know that voice

"PAPA!..." I called his attention…

He turned left and saw me walking up to him with boy…daddy could tell that the Haku-nii is a killer by its aura; it doesn't have an Ill intention since I was holding his hand…

"Go…" Haku said coldly and let my hand go…

I looked looked at him…

"Awe (are) you going to weave (leave), Tsu-chan awone(alone)?..." I sob…

"How can you be alone if you have your father with you…" Haku said as he turned to leave…

Daddy Came and pick me up…

"Hawu-san!..." Tsuna calls…

Haku Paused…

"Will Tsu-chan See you again?..." I asked…

Haku peered from his shoulder…

"Use that unbreakable Determination of yours like what you did when you followed me in the forest…"he said and Left…

The sun rose up and the Sawada Family is whole again….

"'Tsu-chan Promised Haku to see him again when he and Tsu-chan's Path Crosses…" Said said…

"I'm Sure He'll be waiting tsu-chan…" Mom said…

**|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||000000000000000000||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

**Tsunayoshi 10 years later**

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

Tsuna was at the roof top of the school along with his two friends Hayato and Takeshi that night waiting for the ring battle to continue.

"When the day we parted that was the last time I saw Haku-nii, and up until now I haven't found Him, the Person who saved my life 10 years ago." He said.

"Maa, Maa I'm sure he'll come and see you sooner or later Tsuna." Takeshi said.

"The Yakyuu-baka is right Tenth; Haku-san will come back to you sooner or Later." Hayato said.

Tsuna Smiled at them.

"You're right guys; if I wait for him patiently I'll be able to see Him again." He said and looked up at the Starry sky.

The breeze blew gently.

"Haku-nii." He whispered.

Somewhere in the distance a tall Dark haired figure was standing at the top of the stairs enjoying the peace and quiet nap, and as if hearing an angel's voice he opened his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"Tsuna." Haku whispered.

The ring on his right ring finger shined.

"Do your Best." He said.

"Are they starting now Hakurei-sama?" A Silver haired boy asked.

"Yes." Hakurei said. "The ring Battle has begun."

And he looked up at the Starry sky emotionlessly. Someday they'll meet again somewhere, time will decide, that is _IF _the Vendice would allow him.

To Be Continued

Please review

**I know it's very awkward, I'm really sorry, this is my first time. My OCS are just other people in this Story, the OC Guardians are the pair of the Vongola Guardians, I'm really Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quest for the Flame Ring**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR this is my first fanfic.**

**Pairings: OC x OC, (OC) Guardians X Vongola Guardians**

**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||00000000000000000000000000|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

**Chapter 2: The Light and Dark has arrived**

**~3 months Later~**

Bad news was Spreading all over the Mafia world, one by one all their Dying Will flames are fading and weakening, each famiglia are desperate Searching every way they can to keep their flames from fading, and either Stealing other's Flames or killing their rival family from taking theirs, at the Vongola mansion.

"Nono, it's getting dangerous outside, I don't even know if it is safe to walk in the garden." Dino said.

Suddenly Romario came in.

"Boss, White Flame has been detected somewhere in the City." He said.

Nono stood up.

"He has returned!" He said happily.

Dino is so confused what the 9th Vongola boss said.

"Who? Who has returned?" Dino asked.

"Yuya's son, Touya, Tokuchi Touya!" Nono said.

**~Meanwhile at the City~**

Touya was looking from left to right, the City looks so empty.

"Where is everybody?" he asked himself…in particular.

He breathed in some nicotine from his cigarette, when his phone rang.

"Hai?" He answered.

"_Touya!" Nono's voice._

"Oi! Nono you're still alive?...well that's good, why is this place so empty?" Touya said.

"_Touya, it's bad something is definitely wrong." Nono said._

"Oh? By the way you are talking it has something to do with the weakening Flames is it?" Touya asked.

"_Ah! You already knew?" Nono said perplexed._

"Yeah, got some few punks after me and trying to kill me a while ago. Let's discuss this later, got some fishes to fry, gramps." Touya said.

He hung up and put his phone on his pocket, then faced some few armed men.

"Now where were we?" He said as he cracks his knuckles. "Ah yes."

From the Vongola Mansion, at the window they can see a large wave of white flame.

"Wow that's a strong flame." Dino said.

**~Later~**

Touya enters the Mansion and walked at the hallway. When he reached the living room, he saw nono.

"Oi gramps!" Touya greeted.

"Touya! Come in." Nono said.

Touya came in and sat across Nono.

"So what's the whole ordeal while I'm away?" Touya asked.

"Touya, you see after the ring battle and a weeks after you left something's going on with the Flames, we don't know what's going on and what's happening?" Nono said.

"Aaah! Could it be someone has something to do with this Chaos is also someone has the ability to steal flames?" Touya said.

"What do you mean?" Dino asked.

"Heh! While I'm away it doesn't mean I'm not working or not doing my work." Touya said. "Open the Windows"

"Why?" Iemitsu asked as he enters the living room.

"Just open it." Touya said.

They opened the windows, in a matter of 1 minute; a single white Moth entered the room, and then followed by other moths there are Tons of them entering the room.

"Light Moths." Touya said. "They gather info for me, even they are from the enemy famiglias, even they are hidden anywhere."

He then blew a puff of smoke from his Cigar.

"Cambiere Forma." Touya commanded.

The hundred Moths gathered together to form into a giant screen.

**~At the Fire Temple~**

Shiro enters the Flame Ring Chamber.

"Master Hakurei?" He calls.

Hakurei looked up at the altar.

"Shiro, come over here, you need to see this." He said.

The silver haired boy did as he was told and as he stood his master's side, he looked down at the pool of water and saw Images.

"Master what's going on?" Shiro asked.

"It seems the outside world is in chaos, or should I say the Mafia world is in chaos." Hakurei said.

In the pool Shiro can see a city in state of war.

"A city in war?" he asked.

"No, there's a mafia war at that city, not only in that place." Hakurei said.

"What places are involved Master?" Shiro asked.

"Some major parts of Italy, China and here In Japan." Hakurei said.

"Why is there war anyways Master?" Shiro asked.

Hakurei looked down at him.

"Follow me young one." He said as he walks on the other side of the room.

Shiro curiously followed his master, when they reached the next room Shiro saw something glowing.

"Master." He calls.

"In this room lies the Flame Ring entrusted to me by the Vendice 10 years ago." Hakurei said.

"Flame Ring?" Shiro asked.

They walked at the side of the altar, in the middle of the altar is a ring covered by 7 colored flames.

"The Flame Ring holds an immense flame power it can lit the whole Rings of the Mafia World." Hakurei said.

"Why is it here?" Shiro asked.

"This Ring is Very Important, that's why it must be kept safe who ever touch the ring shall be granted power that they could ever imagine with the help of the 7 colored flames." Hakurei explained.

"So that's the reason why you can't get out of this temple master?" Shiro asked.

"There is other reason Shiro why I can't get out of here." Hakurei said.

"What is it Master?" Shiro asked.

"If I get out of here without permission from the Vendice, I'll end up in Vendicare for breaking the Deal with them." Hakurei said.

"What Deal did you guys made?" Shiro asked curiously.

"If I will Guard the Flame Ring for 10 more years and if I Survive protecting the ring that long, they will grant my wish."Hakurei said.

"How long you've been here?" Shiro asked.

"I've been here for 10 long years." Hakurei answered.

"What can I do to help you master?" Shiro asked.

"You can't." Hakurei said.

Shiro clutched on Hakurei's Sleeves.

"Master, I'll be your Vessel to the outside world if you or I have to, you can't stay caged in here if you have to." Shiro said.

Hakurei looked at his young apprentice for a while. Then he thought of something.

"The Vendice did not said I can't Switch bodies with anyone without my real body leaving this Temple, so why not give it a try." Hakurei said.

Hakurei opened his Box and took out a Black Spear.

"Here, take my Spear in order for your protection on the outside world since you will be out of the temple's protection, remember we can switch place whenever needed or a light attribute is nearby." Hakurei said.

"I understand Master." Shiro said taking the Spear.

"You are free to do what you want; now you're at the age of 15 as promised." Hakurei said.

Shadows start teleporting Shiro to the outside world.

"Master I promise I'll find someone who will be able to help you, I promise." Shiro said.

Hakurei for the first time in his life smiled. As Shiro was now outside of the Temple on his right ring finger is thecopy version of the Shadow ring.

"Master I will hold on to my promise wait for my return!" He said.

And he ran away from the Temple. Inside.

"May God Watch over you, little one." Hakurei said.

He looked at the Flaming Ring at the Altar.

"Soon, Very Soon there will be chaos here in the Fire Temple, But worry not I will protect you…Flame Ring." He said.

**~at Namimori Airport~**

The Vongola Personal Jet Plane lands.

"Heh! So this is Namimori, Let's have some fun and Find that Guardian." Touya said lighting up his cigarette.

At the forest.

"Master wait for me." Shiro said running towards Namimori.

At Namimori High school, the seven Vongola Rings Glowed brightly recognizing the signal of the other two rings in the City. The Light and The Dark is on their way. Touya Tokuchi the Light Guardian and the Vessel of the Shadow Guardian Shiro Mokusei. Two paths will cross in one city.

_To be continued_

_Please Review_

**In Next Chapter The Light Meets The Guardians.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quest for the Flame Ring**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR this is my first fanfic.**

**Pairings: OC x OC, (OC) Guardians X Vongola Guardians**

**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||00000000000000000000000000|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

**So Far Three characters are down:**

**Museless Writer****'s Himawari Saitou the Mild Light Guardian, Her Pair is Takeshi Yamamoto**

**Blackqueenwhite****'s Gekkou Kanna the Moon Guardian, Her Pair is Hibari Kyouya**

**xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx****'s Ayasegawa Sawako the Rainbow Guardian and Her Pair is Hayato Gokudera**

**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||00000000000000000000000000|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

**Chapter 3: 7 Guardians and The Light**

**~At the Car ~**

It had been a very quick and death defying ride from Italy to Namimori for Touya, He massaged his aching neck from the ride.

"Damn, it really stings who could live ride that Flying tin can?" He grumbled.

"Ah so you prefer water floating tin can, than flying tin can Tokuchi-kun?" Iemitsu said sarcastically… (Maybe).

"Your Sarcasm is less funny, old man." Touya said.

"Ah! Gomen, Gomen." Iemitsu laughed humorously. "You should lighten up a little Tokuchi-kun."

Touya grunted as he breathes out a puff of smoke, while looking at the window, he saw a shadow running across the other side of the street and turned to the Corner.

**~At the Alley~**

As Shiro ran to the corner, panting hard, his usual Silver hair turns Raven Black, as his Master and Him nearly Switched Place, he took out his monocle.

"Master what's going on!" He asked frantically.

"_We nearly switched Place; there was a light attribute in that place." Hakurei said at the other end of the Monocle._

"What should I do master?" Shiro asked as he looked at his hair at the Mirror, it turns back to Silver. _'Thank god I thought I lost my beautiful Silver hair!'_

"_Avoid The Light Guardian whoever he is…and worry not about your beautiful Silver hair it will return to normal actually if the Light Attribute is a distance away from you." Hakurei said flatly._

"Hai." Shiro said as he cut off the line.

**~At the Fire Temple~**

Hakurei sighed.

"That boy has yet a lot to learn." He said to himself.

Then he felt three familiar presences.

"It's been awhile." He said.

Three cloaked person entered the room.

"Vindice." Hakurei added.

"A very Wise theory you have think boy." The middle one asked.

Hakurei Stood up from his sitting the side of the altar where the ring is.

"What? I didn't break anything on our deal you know." Hakurei said.

"Indeed but what you're doing boy is a little problem." The left shadow said.

"It's not a problem." Hakurei said confidently.

"Confident are we?" The right shadow said.

"Of course, and as for Shiro he's not a problem, the boy is experienced for his age." Hakurei said.

"Truly, but still." The middle shadow said.

Hakurei looked down at the pool of water and saw a familiar Image of a man.

"If you are worrying about this man, I assure you he can't go anywhere near here." He said.

"How can you be so sure about that boy?" The Middle shadow asked.

Hakurei looked back at him.

"I am Hakurei, The Guardian of the Elusive Shadows I rule both in day and mostly in Night watching Over the Sky behind the Darkness and Light, and I will eliminate those who have an ill will and intention to come near here." He said seriously.

"Hmm, you seem true to your word boy, I will let your Little Switch body theory slide, but never forget what we've deal on." The middle shadow said.

"I never forget that, but so as yours, I'll hold on up to the end of our bargain, I will protect the Ring, and you promised to let me rebuilt my Clan and set me free of this place." Hakurei said.

"You can only be free once you find a worthy partner." The Middle Shadow said.

"Honestly, is that partner of mine is whether a girl or a boy?" Hakurei asked.

"Gender has nothing to do with Love is it not?" the Middle Shadow asked.

"I'm not a gay you know?" Hakurei said a little flustered.

"It doesn't matter as long as the both of us hold to our bargain…that's all you need to know for now." The Middle Shadow said.

And the three of them disappeared. Once they're gone.

"Surely once it's a boy I'd rather hide." Hakurei Huffed.

And he sat back to his usual place at the side of the altar where hundreds of soft Cushion pillows are and laid there to get some sleep, while his shadow butterflies hover above the flame ring. He sat up and looked at his two of his god knows how many companions who were watching over the whole room and the whole Fire Temple area.

"I'm not a Gay aren't I?" He asked the Raven and the Wolf.

The two shrugged not knowing the answer and confused at their Master's Question.

"I hope not." He said as he sleeps back to his soft bed.

**~ Meanwhile at the Sawada Household ~**

Tsuna and His Guardians (aside from Hibari and Mukuro) are Currently Gaping like a fish out of water after they saw a Tall, fairly white skinned, blond man in the living room with Iemitsu, Reborn hopped at the blond man's Side.

"Ciao! Touya, it's been a long time." Reborn said.

The man breathes out another puff of smoke from his Cigar.

"Still in that form reborn, funny you didn't grow a bit."Touya said as he blocks Reborn's kick with his hand.

Tsuna Jaw dropped on how this blond guy stopped Reborn's Kick, then.

"Tsuna, Meet Touya Tokuchi he's the son of my Friend Yuya He'll be staying here with us now, so be nice with him." Iemitsu said.

'_That guy can take care of himself!'_ Tsuna said mentally.

As if reading his thoughts.

"Dame-Tsuna, this Blond Bastard is you eighth guardian." Reborn said as he jumps to the floor from the chair.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

Then as to answer his question Touya first blew a puff of smoke from his Cigar, he raised his right ring finger.

"You're too slow to analyze what the shorty said here…I'm your light guardian, Vongola Decimo." Touya said.

Tsuna and the others was God Smacked shock.

"How?...Since when?...Where?" Hayato asked gaping like a fish out of water.

Touya shook his head.

"Let me explain Boys. Sit down." Iemitsu said.

Tsuna, Hayato, Ryohei, Yamamoto and a Very Noisy Lambo sat on the Sofa.

"You see, it was meant to be Seven Rings to form the seven colored flames, incidentally the seven colored flames cannot be formed without the help of the light. Usually the light has a great contribution to help creating the 7 colored flames." Iemitsu said.

"But how can he do that?" Hayato asked pointing at Touya.

Touya Grunt.

"For a Genius like you, you can be dense sometimes, you talk before you think?" He said.

Suddenly an intimidating aura came in the room.

"Herbivores." A very Dark and cold voice came from behind Tsuna.

Tsuna surely knows who it belongs to, he shakily looked back and saw an annoyed cloud guardian.

"H-Hi-Hibari-san." Tsuna said slowly inching away from the pissed Cloud Guardian.

Hibari looked down at Him with those cold onyx eyes, Tsuna recoiled from moving. Touya grunt in amusement at the scene, then.

"Kufufufu~ Cold as always Kyou-chan." Mukuro's Voice.

Tsuna shuddered and Mukuro Materialized besides Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~" He purred at Tsuna's ear.

"HIIIEEE!" Tsuna Cried and Jumped away from Mukuro.

Now that Mukuro is in the house and in one room with Hibari. The two Rivals start Fighting.

"Please stop fighting." Tsuna said helplessly.

Touya watched from the chair where he was sitting.

"Heh! He's the boss he can't even deal with his two rowdy subordinates." Touya said amusedly.

At the side of the room.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari said icily.

"Kufufu~ I like to see you try." Mukuro said as he clashed his trident to Hibari's tonfa.

"Stop destroying Tenth's house!" Hayato hissed taking out his dynamites.

"Maa, maa Gokudera you'll destroy Tsuna's house with that fireworks." Takeshi said.

"FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled raising his fist in the air.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! BOW DOWN TO LAMBO-SAMA!" Lambo laughed throwing grenade at reborn.

Tsuna is in the Verge of tears.

"Guys please stop fighting." He said in despair.

Iemitsu just sighed at the sight; Touya just rubbed his temples to relieve him from his incoming headache. Once he had enough he lit up his ring and lit up his box weapon, the Light Rope Dart whizzed passing every one of the fighting guardians disabling them to move.

"Wh-What's going on we can't move!" Hayato asked in confusion.

They followed where the glowing rope coming from and they saw the spikey haired Light Guardian holding a sparkling white and silver box.

"Enough." He said.

"Kufufu~ you can't hold me up for long Light boy." Mukuro sneered.

"So am I Herbivore." Kyouya said.

Touya chuckled from his cigar.

"I like to see you try…Go ahead…we'll see if you two can escape." He said breathing out a puff of smoke.

Mukuro lashed his trident losing the rope, Kyouya did the same.

"Now what Herbivore." Kyouya said as he raises his Tonfa.

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro Snickered.

Touya just looked at the two lazily.

"Two dogs fighting against each other, upon seeing a wolf became one, but …" He said.

The light rope dart tied their legs and arms to prevent them from moving.

"Not wise enough, you two both use brute force rather than knowledge is such a waste." Touya said.

He looked around.

"Is everybody calm?" He asked.

He got nods in answer.

"Good, now as Iemitsu was saying?" He said.

"As I was saying it was meant to be Seven Rings to form the seven colored flames, incidentally the seven colored flames cannot be formed without the help of the light. Usually the light has a great contribution to help creating the 7 colored flames." Iemitsu said. "But we still need some help from a certain someone."

"And that someone is your Ninth Guardian, Vongola Decimo." Touya said. "The Person whom I was tasked to Find."

"Who was he?" Reborn asked curiously not knowing who it is.

"He's the opposite of my Attribute Element, He's the Shadow the Element of Darkness, and usually the Shadow Guardians are the Guardians that the Vindice can trust something important but some Shadow Guardians cannot be trusted." Touya said.

"What help can this Shadow Guardian can do?" Hayato asked.

"He can help us restore the Flames, Have you ever heard of the Kagemura Clan?" Touya asked.

"They are the Clan who was wiped out 15 years ago; they are the clan who has the power to absorb any flames from their Victim." Hayato said.

"They have other ability." Iemitsu said.

"And what's that?" Mukuro asked from the floor.

Touya looked down at him.

"Every one hundred years a chosen child has the ability to recite an incantation that can summon and Combine the 7 Flames as one and can store them in any various things that he or she desires." He said. "For now as I heard the Ancient Flame is Stored in a Ring for many generations."

"What about you?" Tsuna asked. "I mean why are you looking for the Ninth Guardian?"

"Well, little boss He or She is my opposite, My reason for finding the Vongola Shadow Guardian is that He can help us restore the Fading Flames and stop the Chaos in the Mafia world and I already know that He is here, somewhere in Namimori." Touya said.

"Then we must find him" Reborn said.

Tsuna's Intuition saying that there is more reason why Touya was looking for the Shadow Guardian, but he didn't dare asked Touya about it. As the Iemitsu his dad and Touya his Light Guardian continued to discuss on how to find the Shadow Guardian to guide them to their quest for the Flame Ring.

**~At the City of Namimori~**

Shiro was running at the empty streets of Namimori.

"GET HIM!" yelled by one of the Yakuzas.

Shiro ran to the wrong way which was cornered him.

"I warn you…don't come any closer." He said darkly.

"As if that threat scares us!" the Leader of the Yakuzas sneered.

"I warn you." Shiro said as he taps his Shadow Spear on the Ground.

First nothing happened.

"Hah! Is that all?" The Yakuza Leader Sneered.

"No." Shiro said.

Shadow Tendrils rose up from Shiro's Shadow and from the Shadows from the corner of the walls.

"What the hell is that?" The Leader asked.

Then a Sudden change happened.

"Hadn't my Apprentice warned you?" Hakurei said darkly as he took over Shiro's body.

He took a step forward making the opposing Famiglias back away.

"Let's have some fun shall we boys?" Hakurei said Darkly. "Hope you'll survive."

He then lit up his Flames. Screams Filled the Cold and Dark Night Sky.

**~Back at the Sawada Household~ **

The Sky Ring and Dark Ring Shined, Tsuna's and Touya's eyes snapped open.

"Touya-san." Tsuna calls.

"He's in the City." Touya said.

"We must find him by tomorrow night before the other famiglia's does." Reborn said.

"He's not that Helpless Reborn; the Shadow Guardian can protect himself no matter what the situation he is in." Touya said.

"How can you be so sure about that Blondie?" Reborn asked.

"Whenever there are shadows to use, even in broad day light he is never been helpless especially in the very depth of the night he can be that powerful if he have too, think about if we find him now we'll just Diving in to oblivion where in the dark he's much too powerful even than I am, it's better to find him in the broad day light where I can be an equal match at him." Touya said. "For now we need to rest for tomorrow's search."

So they head back to bed and slept for the whole night.

**~12:00 am at the park. ~**

Shiro sat under the Sakura tree where Bushes was covering him.

'_Rest now Shiro, you've had a very long day.' Hakurei said from the other line of the Monocle._

"Will it be Alright Master?" Shiro asked.

A Black Raven with Black Flames Perched at the branch of the tree.

'_Worry not; no one is around its safe for now, go sleep.' Hakurei said with his usual flat tone._

"Hai, Goodnight Master." Shiro yawned and went to sleep and in a matter of 5 seconds he's out.

**~At the Fire Temple~**

Hakurei who was wide awake looked at the Starry Sky.

"The Game of Hide and Seek will Begin Tomorrow, who would be the first one to find the guide for the quest? Is it Vongola?... Givion?..Millefiore?...or … The _Destruzione Famiglia_?...Who would be the One, the one of the four Famiglia who will Receive the Flame?" Hakurei Hummed in the empty air.

The wind Blew gently, then there goes the familiar presence again.

"What is it this time?" Hakurei asked.

The Vendice showed up again.

"It's Time." The Middle one said.

"What is the reason why I should go to a faraway land?" Hakurei asked.

"The search for your Temple has begun as we speak, you need to move far away from Danger, you are not safe here anymore, and you need to move away so no one can find you, not if the rightful famiglia is not around." The Middle one said coldly.

"So…Only the Rightful Family can Claim the Flame Huh? But I won't give the Flame that easily." Hakurei said.

"And why not boy?" the Middle one asked.

"I want to see how far they would go to save the Dying World of Mafia, What will they Sacrifice just to accomplish this Death Sentence Quest? That is…_IF_ they can Last long to cross the Land on their Journey to reach the end." Hakurei said.

"What are you planning Child?" The Middle One asked.

"I want to see if that Legend is true that the Sky Guardian can always come out victorious at the very end of deadly battles, I want to try it myself." Hakurei said.

"Fighting the Boss of Vongola?" The Middle one asked.

Hakurei gave him a look.

"How did you know that the Vongola will come out victorious of this Game?" He asked.

"They always do." The Right one finally talked.

"Oh Really?" Hakurei said.

"Watch and Find out you'll see." The Left one said.

"Oh I will, I've been waiting for so long that someone will actually resurrect my blood for battle." Hakurei said as if itching for battle.

"What will you actually do if you come up to battle with the Vongola your own Famiglia?" The middle one asked.

"Let's say if I come to battle them and won The Vongola Family will be erased from the Mafia world FOREVER." Hakurei said.

"What if you're the one be defeated?" The Right one asked.

"Well…That is For the Vongola Boss to Decide, even if he had Defeated me in Battle the war is far from over yet, there are other Family would still come and snatch the Ring away _AND_ There is a Family will and _WOULD_ try to kill me to get the Secret that I hide, that Family was also the responsible of Killing the Whole Kagemura Clan they will stop at nothing until their insatiable Hunger of power is Satisfied. And for Vongola…They have a long way to go." Hakurei said.

"But with your Help they will come out victorious, only you can give them the weak point of that Famiglia." The Middle one said.

"Yes I know where their weak point is but it's not that easy to destroy, and it always never left defenseless, they have a powerful guardian protecting that weakness, that guardian is powerful even both the Sky and his Guardians Combined. That Guy came from hell…no…that guy…he's a demon." Hakurei said.

The three Vendice saw how hakurei's arms are shaking, but they don't know whether it's from fear or from deadly rage. A minute of calming down Hakurei got his composure back.

"Very well, I'll play this Game along…I'm free to choose a place I like right?" He asked.

The middle of the three nodded.

"Then I have Chosen, my Location would be…." Hakurei said as he had thibk of a best location where it would be very hard for everyone to find him unless they have the guide.

_To be continued_

_Please Review_

**What Place would Hakurei Choose Find out on the Next Chapter: The Game Had Begun**


End file.
